


They're More Guidelines Than Rules

by voxangelus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Lestrolly, Mollstrade, Molly-centric, TPLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, sweet, happy, and completely filthy DD/lg Greg/Molly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're More Guidelines Than Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This fic depicts legal adults engaging in consensual kink. If that isn't your bag or if you may find Daddy/girl scenes upsetting or disturbing, please click the back button and find something else to read.

Molly huffed as she squirmed around in bed, trying to get comfortable. She hated when her daddy was on call and working late. That meant she had to go to sleep in the big bed all alone. She wasn’t scared, no, not a big girl like her; she was just a little lonely and cold. She could have left her cosy pyjamas on and tried to doze off on the sofa, but the big bed was so much more comfortable even if Daddy’s rules for sleeping there were that she had to wear one of the frilly nighties he bought for her - and no knickers. Her daddy liked Molly’s kitty available to him in his bed. She didn’t mind at all when he was home - Daddy was wonderfully warm and snuggly. 

Eventually, though, Molly was able to doze off. When she woke a bit later, her daddy was in bed and curled up around her. She sighed happily, wriggling back into his embrace, and fell back to sleep almost instantly. She woke again a few hours later from a dream, feeling very warm and tingly between her legs. She pressed her thighs together for some friction, whimpering quietly. She wanted to touch herself very much, but since she was with Daddy, she was supposed to ask first. He almost never said ‘no’, but surely he would be cross if she woke him up. He might say ‘no’ then, and Molly just wasn’t sure she could bear it. She was very wet and very aroused from the dream she had been having. She _needed_ to rub herself so she could go back to sleep. 

When Daddy wasn’t home, or she wasn’t at his house, she could touch herself as she wished so long as she texted him for permission to come. Maybe if she was very quick? She was so primed it was sure to not take long at all.

Molly eased away from him a little, curling up on her side with her nightie rucked up around her waist. Tentatively, she slipped her fingers between her labia, gasping almost silently as she encountered hot, slick skin. Ohhh. It already felt _so_ good and she hadn’t even made a proper start. Molly coated her fingertips and brushed the pads of her first and middle fingers over her button - no, her _clit_. Daddy sometimes didn’t like her using such grownup words, but Molly felt very, very naughty just then. She moved just her fingers, keeping as still as possible as she rubbed herself in light, minute circles, her lip caught in her teeth to remind herself to be quiet as a mouse. She dipped her fingers into her cunt every so often to wet them, then went right back to her illicit, wanton rubbing, not even noticing that her little movements were shaking the bed and that her daddy had woken up and was watching her arm move with silent amusement, waiting for the right moment to speak up. 

Molly forgot to be completely quiet as she chased what she could feel would be a brilliant orgasm, and the sound of her panting and gasping was having quite the effect on her daddy. 

“It looks like some little girl needs clarification on the rules,” he said, pressing himself to her back. 

Molly could feel him hot and hard against her bare arse, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel the least bit contrite. “S - sorry Daddy,” she moaned. “You were sleepin’ and I had a dream and I was _so_ wet and tingly. I couldn’t get back to sleep.”  
He hummed, sliding his big, warm hand over her hip and down her belly, covering her busy little hand. “Is that so?” he asked, nudging her hand out of the way. 

“Uh-huh, yessir,” she murmured, arching up against his fingers as he probed at her slick cunt. “And you were sleepin’ ‘cause you got home late, an’ I didn’t wanna make you cross.”

“That, miss, is no excuse for not following Daddy’s rules,” he said sternly, his fingers brushing so lightly on her clit. “You woke me up with your antics - the bed was shaking. I think you had better help me out with this little problem I have, as I’m certainly not sleeping now.”

Molly squirmed against his hand, seeking friction he wasn’t about to let her get for the moment. “Am I gonna get a punishment, Daddy?” Cheeky of her, but she didn’t feel like he was all that upset. Daddy didn’t get upset with her very often at all. He was fun, teasing, and very loving. Much better than her last Sir, who had been very serious. 

“Mmmm, not so much, little one. I know how you are when you’re like this. I know you didn’t want to bother me, but it’s never a bother to help my girl feel good - do you understand?” 

Molly wriggled with pleasure at his words, turning her head to look at him. “Yessir, I understand,” she whispered, nuzzling into his neck. “I like making you feel good, too.” She ground back against him to prove her point, knowing this was going to be so much better than a quick and sneaky rub. 

He nipped at her ear with a growl, stilling his hand between her thighs. “Be good, little girl. I’m still in charge here.” He cupped his hand over her sex. “Who does this belong to?” 

A shiver ran down her spine at his possessive question, and she clutched at his forearm, the silvery hairs soft beneath her fingers. “It belongs to you, Daddy,” Molly breathed, “all to you. Please, Daddy.” 

“‘Please’ what, princess?” he murmured. 

“Please touch me?” 

“But I am touching you, Molly.” 

Molly bit her lip. She felt so embarrassed to use those big-girl words. It made her blush. “Please, Daddy, will you rub my - my,” she paused, gathering up her courage. Saying those words in her head was one thing. Saying them out loud to daddy was quite another. “My clit and my cunt,” she whispered, all in a rush. 

“There’s my good girl,” he praised, moving his broad fingers in little circles on her clit. “Why do you want me to rub your special parts, Molly?”  
She knew she had to answer, or he would stop. “I’m all tingly, Daddy - and so wet and so slippery. It feels so good when you rub me. I know it’s naughty, but I won’t tell.”

He groaned against her neck. “Our little secret, baby, that’s right,” he murmured, sliding a finger into her cunt and positioning his thumb on her clit. Molly moaned, bucking her hips forward to meet him. “You are sopping wet, Princess. I don’t think it will take any time at all for you to come. So responsive for me, too. I’m going to let you come as many times as you want for using your big girl words,” he promised, “and then you can help Daddy feel good, too.” Molly could feel him rubbing along the back of her thighs, and she nodded. 

“Oooh, yes please,” she answered, rolling onto her back. “I wanna make you feel so good, Daddy. I want your cock. Can I suck on it? It’s better than a lolly.”

“Jesus, the mouth on you,” he muttered. He managed to shift position to his knees while still rubbing her, and shuffled up on the bed so his cock was right at Molly’s mouth. She looked up into his handsome face and deep brown eyes as she kissed the head, then slid her tongue over the slit, licking up the bead of fluid there. “Don’t tease, princess,” Daddy muttered, bracing himself on the headboard so he could better work a second finger into her. 

“Yessir,” she chirped, closing her mouth over him and sucking for a moment. “Yummy. But, Daddy - I only wanna suck on it a little, please. I wanna come one time from your fingers but please can I have the rest from your cock? I know it’s so big and I’m just little, but I’m so wet and I _need_ it.” 

Oh, she was blushing bright red, she knew it from how hot her face was, but the look on Daddy’s face was priceless. 

“Molly Jane,” he said, incredulous. 

She slid her mouth over his cock in answer, sucking him in just the way he had taught her he liked. His fingers were crooked in her perfectly and his thumb was just right on her clit. She moaned around her delicious mouthful as he pushed her toward the edge. Soon she was shaking and pulsing around his fingers as she came. 

He pulled out of her mouth and leaned down to kiss her. “On your belly, love,” he whispered against her lips. 

Molly turned over instantly, waiting for him to position her as he liked. “Please hurry, Daddy. I’m all empty. I need you to fill me up.” 

He moved behind her and tugged at her hips. “Get that pretty little arse up in the air for me, Princess,” he urged. She willingly complied, and he wasted no time pulling her back onto his thick, hard cock. “Oh, that’s perfect. You are such a good girl, Molly, letting Daddy use your snug little kitty and your sweet mouth to feel good.” 

If Molly could glow from the praise, from being Daddy’s special girl, she would have. He always made her feel so good about herself. She pillowed her head on her arms, pliant and relaxed as he took charge of their coupling. She was floating a bit, the rhythmic thrusts assisting in her downward drift. She was safe. Daddy would take care of her now. Molly gasped, clenching around him as she shivered through a deep orgasm. Then Daddy was grunting, pounding into her hard, and Molly thrilled to the force of his thrusts, the strength of his grip on her hips, and the primal sound of the slap of flesh on flesh. 

“Rub yourself for me,” she heard him gasp, and she pushed her hand beneath her, her fingers furiously flying over her clit. 

“That’s my girl. Give me one more, Princess, and I’ll fill your pretty pink kitty up,” he promised. 

Oooh, Molly loved the warm feeling of the special treat of Daddy’s cum inside her, and she rubbed herself just so, fast and light, coming one more time as one of his thrusts grazed her g-spot, clenching around him with a drawn-out keen. 

“Fuck. So good for me, baby. Gonna fill you up, Princess, leave you all sticky and messy with my cum so you can’t forget you belong to me,” he said with a growl.

A handful of short, sharp thrusts later and Molly felt distinctly more warm and wet. She heard him panting, and then he leaned over her back and kissed her neck, nuzzling behind her ear. 

Molly sighed happily, content and suddenly very sleepy indeed. She barely registered when he went off to get a warm flannel and clean her up a bit, and she was back to sleep moments after he had bundled her back under the covers, safe, warm, and sated.


End file.
